Haruhi's a What?
by Rainbowkiwii
Summary: Haruhi's been acting very secretive around the host club lately, and the boys decide to find out what's been going on. However, are they ready to accept the truth?


"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out to his fellow host club member. " Would you care to join me for a walk after we get cleaned up here?" Tamaki was referring to the host club, and this time, a particularly large mess was formed by the group.

"Sorry senpai, but I have to go home after this. I still have to finish up my homework. But maybe I'll take you up on your offer some other time." she had said as she checked her area to make sure it was completely spotless.

"Oh... That's fine." Tamaki said as he went into sulk-mode.

"Hey boss, you do realize that that's the fifth time you've been turned down this week?" Tamaki looked up for a moment to see Hikaru staring down at him.

"Yeah? So?" Kaoru came up right behind his twin and stated exactly what his sibling was thinking.

"So, this is the first time that she's rejected you five times in a row! And she won't even hang around during class to talk to me or Hikaru anymore." Hikaru nodded to confirm this, and then spoke the next sentence.

"She hardly even hangs around the other host club members too."

"Don't you think that's kind of suspicious?" both asked in unison. Tamaki couldn't believe what he was hearing, so he did the most rational thing any person would do. He denied it and freaked out internally.

"Th-that's not suspicious at all. You two are obviously getting worked up over nothing. Haruhi is allowed to have her own life you know."

"Actually, it is suspicious. In fact, we should probably investigate it because it could affect Haruhi's host work." was Kyoya's input on the situation. Tamaki pouted.

"Kyoya, you're not supposed to agree with them."

"But they are right." Tamaki sighed, and it was agreed that they'd all follow Haruhi for the rest of the week.

The task of following Haruhi was harder than the group had imagined. All week, Haruhi managed to slip between classes almost undetected. They even recruited Renge to investigate, but it was to no avail. By Thursday, the boys had found nothing.

"This sucks. How are we ever gonna find out what's happening to her?" Kaoru complained after another club session. Then, as if on cue, Mori suddenly shooshed all of them, and motioned for them to all come over to the double doors that was the entrance. The remaining club members made their way to the door quietly and peered out. They saw Haruhi with another girl. A completely normal sight.

"Mori, how is this suppos-" Hikaru started, but was cut off.

"Just keep watching."

They remained patient and vigilant, and their patience eventually paid off. The next thing they saw was quite a shocker. Haruhi giggled like a girl, and grabbed the hand of the other female, holding it tightly. They began to walk away. The group gave a collective gasp.

_No way! There is no way this is happening!_ Tamaki tried to convince himself. _The other girl is __just__ a friend!_ But the group watched with racing hearts as Haruhi's "friend" put her arm around Haruhi's waist and pulled her close.

_No no no no, there has to be an explanation! Oh wait! That girl probably thinks she's a boy!_ Tamaki thought, completely ignoring the fact that Haruhi just giggled like a girl in front of her. The whole group moved away from the door in shock. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and spoke.

"Well, this is quite interesting. Nothing I'd ever expect from Ms. Fujioka."

"Shut up Kyoya, you don't know what you're talking about!" Tamaki yelled while he began to die inside.

"Oh but I think I do. I think our Haruhi is a-"

"Don't you even say it! I still have hope!" Tamaki said. While the group was busy arguing, they didn't notice Honey slip out of the madness. He silently followed Haruhi and the other girl until he reached to where they were just out of arm's length away from each other. Honey tapped Haruhi on the back, prompting her and the other to turn suddenly.

"Haru-chan, who is that?" he asked, grabbing the rest of the members' attention. They waited silently for Haruhi's response. She shifted uncomfortably.

"While I don't know how you all turned suspicious so fast, I might as well tell you since you've probably been wondering." She sucked in a deep breath, and Tamaki got a terrible feeling in his stomach.

"This is my girlfriend, Akana." Haruhi waited for the shock to wear off before continuing to speak. "I knew if I told you guys before, you'd never leave me alone. So you better not bother her and I over the weekend, got it?" The crew was so shocked that all they could do was nod, and Haruhi and Akana were off.

"They seem very sweet." Akana said, trying to take some of the awkwardness away from the situation. Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah. But they are a handful."

_I just hope it's not awkward later..._

Meanwhile, the club was still trying to process what just happened. Seriously, Haruhi just came out and told them, and then didn't provide any other information? That bothered them. A lot. But it was better not to dwell on it. Honey was the first to break the silence.

"We should all be happy for her, you know. I'm happy if Haru-chan is happy." Mori silently agreed. Eventually, with some reluctance, everyone came to agree with Honey.

Everyone except Tamaki.

He still couldn't believe that his love didn't swim the same way as the others. However, as he began to think more, he suddenly remembered a quote he had heard a long time ago.

"If you love something, set it free."

The next day, Akana came to the host club with Haruhi. She was greeted with the same respect as everyone else, and seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.

"Hey senpai, thanks for being supportive." Haruhi said during clean up. Tamaki smiled at her. He liked seeing Haruhi happy.

* * *

And then Tamaki woke up from his dream. Just kidding xD anyway, thanks for reading this stupid little thing :P Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
